Konoha High School With Nakami
by Ridesu-chan
Summary: Nakami egy új lány Konohában, aki Nagasakiból érkezett. Nem tud semmit a ninjaságról, de hamar felfedezi a benne lappangó óriási chakra mennyiséget és tehetséget.


**_KHSWN ~ Konoha High School With Nakami_**

Nakami egy új lány Konohában, aki Nagasakiból érkezett. 16 éves, 10-be járó közép magas nőises lány, nagy keblekkel és gyönyörű arccal megáldva. Csipőig érő ezüstös haja van, ami lágyan bomlik vállaria, de néha feje tetején horda összefogva egy copfban. Nagy szeme gyönyörűen csillanak meg a napfényben smaragd zölden. Nakami rögtön az odaköltözésekor nagy nyüszgést kelt a konohai ifjak körében. A fiúknál csodálatot, a lányoknál leginkább ellenszenvet. Csak Hinata lesz a barátnője. Még a középiskola végzős banda, azaz az Akastuki köreiben hírnévre tesz szert hamar. Semmit sem tud, hogy Konohában milyenek is az emberek. Nem tud semmit a ninjaságról, de hamar felfedezi a benne lappangó óriási chakra mennyiséget és tehetséget.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I. fejezet<em>**

Szép napsütéses kora délután volt egy késő nyári napon, mikor egy ismeretlen autó hajtott keresztül Konoha főutcáján. A pletyka rögtön elindult az új jövevényekről a faluban, mivel itt minden ember ismer mindenkit, sőt még az autójuk márkáját és a kutyájuk nevét is fejből tudják, de ez az autó nagyon más volt. Drága márka volt és jól meg volt pakolva. Új emeberek jöttek az unalmas falucskába. Izgalmasnak érkezett. Az autó kihajttt egy földútra, ahol egy szép nagy kertesház felé tartott. Megállt a ház előtt és az ajtajai lassan kinyiltak, majd Nakami lépett ki először belőle. Legelső pillantásra komolyan és ridegen méregette a házat, majd hirtelen váratlanul felsikkantott és nevetett.  
>- Tökéletes! Gyönyörű!-kiáltotta.<br>- Na akkor gyerünk behurcolni a cuccokat. A bútorok már megérkeztek és be is rendeztettük a lakást.-szólt apja, aki a homlokát dörgölte a nagy melegben, mert hamar ki fáradt a csomagok ki- illetve lepakolásában. Nakami felrohant az emeletre a neki szánt szobába és körbenézett. Volt ott egy nagy francia ágy mellette ballra egy fiókos polcos éjjeli szekrény,jobbra egy iróasztal rajta laptoppal. Az ággyal szemben én bazi nagy szekrény foglalt helyet. A szobában volt egy plussz ajtó is, ami a külön bejáratú fürdőjébe vezetett. Namaki nagyon mosolygott és gyorsan eltervezte mit hova-hogy pakol, majd ingje ujját feltűrte, hasánál összecsomózta és rohant vissza a bőröndjeihez és dobozaihoz-szám szerint 5 jó nagy bőrönd tele ruhával és két nagy doboz egyéb cuccokkal-. A távolból pár srác figyelte árgus szemekkel.  
>- Atyám! Hány éves lehet, hogy ennyire nőies az alakja?<br>- Kiba, te perverz! Nőies alak alatt is csak a nagy bögyeit értetted!-szidta le Shikamaru.  
>- De most nincs igazam? Mekkorák már? Az itteni csajok elbújhatnak! Ugye Naruto?<br>- Hömömöm...-dünnyögte a szöszi, aki nyálcsorgatva nézte Nakamit.  
>- Elvesztettük!-csapott saját homlokára Shika, Naruto elbambulására értve.<br>- A csajok eszeveszettül féltékenyek lesznek rá. Biztos, hogy még Sasuke...SŐT még a végzősök is az ő társaságát fogják keresni-állapította meg Kiba.  
>- Akkor viszont nagy bunyók lesznek, mert ugyebár Ino és Sakura azok Sasukésak, Hinatan kívül a többiek meg inkább a végzősök felé hajlanak.<br>- Holnap kezdődik a suli, majd megtudjuk. Elnézném viszont, ahogy iszapharcol valamelyik csajjal.  
>- Kiba...-sóhajtott Shikamaru.- Minden nap egyre perverzebb leszel.<br>Besötétedésre Nakami már csak a ruháját akaszgatta be a szekrénybe illetve hajtogatott és ellenőrizte, hogy minden cucca meg van-e. Fárasztó volt az út Konohába, így inkább felhozatta anyjával a vacsiját, gyorsan lefürdött és ment is aludni. Holnap már az új sulijában lesz és az igazgató szerint számára furcsa dolgokat fog majd tanulni. Nagyon kíváncsi volt rá.  
>Reggel madárcsicsergésre és az ablakon beszűrődő napfényre ébredt, ami számára nagyon nem volt megszokott Nagasaki után. Naka lázasan készülődött az iskolába. Lezuhanyzott, megcsinálta szép selymesre a haját és szemeit feketével sminkelte. A pipere után felvett egy mélyen kivágott fekete pink együttesben domináló pólót, egy sötét combközépig érő rövid farmernacit, amit láncokkal díszített és két kockás szegeses övvel-egyik a fenekét verdeste márik meg a csípőjén tartotta a nacit. Megszokott deszkás cipőjét vette fel, aminek cipőfűzője nyalóka mintás volt. Fülébe belehelyezte kedvenc láncos fülgyűrűjét illetve legalább másik öt fülbevalót. Nyakába egy fekete X-medállt és egy lakatot rakott egy egy láncon illetve bőrláncon. Nagyon jól nézett ki és nem lett volna, aki ne fordult utána. Nyugodtan lement reggelizni, hisz rengeteg ideje volt még.<br>- De csinos és vagány ma valaki! Csak nincs máris egy hapsi jelölt?-viccelődött anyukája mikor elérakta a rántottát és a frissen facsart narancslevet. Nakami csak felnevetett.  
>- Dehogy Mutt, csak tudod. Az első benyomás. Tudják csak itt is én leszek a kemény csajszi.-kacsintott.<br>- Csak aztán nehogy megint verekedés miatt keljen bemenni az igazgatóhoz.-szólalt meg apja, aki most mászott elő a fürdőből egy köntösben. Anyja is köntösben volt. Tudta ez mit jelent. Gyorsan megette a kaját, megitta a narancslevet és felkapta fekete hátitáskáját, ami kitűzőkkel volt dízsítve.  
>- Na megyek is aztán jók legyetek ma-megint kacsintott apjának és anyjának is. "Ezek rögtön felavatják a hálószubájukat" gondolta. Volt még rengeteg ideje és szépen lassan lépkedett az iskola felé közben nézelődött. Hirtelen egy nagy fehér kutya jelent meg előtte. Nakami kicsit megijedt, de mikor látta hogy nem bátja megsimizte.<br>- Na mi van te benga blöki? Nincs rajtad biléta, így hogy tudják az emberek hogy hova való vagy?-a kutya csak vakkantott egyet.  
>- Akamaru!-hallott egy fiú hangot Naka. Hátra fordult és egy vagányan öltözött srác futott feléjük. Biztos övé a kutya.<br>- Szóval Akamarunak hívnak-mosolygott Akamarura Nakami. A srác beérte őket. Nakami végigmérte és a srác is őt.  
>- Biztos te vagy az az új lány tegnapról. Szia Kiba Inuzuka vagyok-vigyorgott a srác.<br>- Nem hinném, hogy találkoztunk volna, de az én nevem Nakami Nonobe.- Naka viszonozta a mosolyát.  
>- Nem találkoztunk, csak pár haverommal a mezőről láttuk, hogy épp akkor rámoltatok be a házba. Üdv Konohában. Jól fogod érezni magad.<br>- Már tegnap jól éreztem magam, mikor leléptem e nemes föld talaj porára.-nevetett Naka. Kiba is vele együtt nevetett.  
>- Én 17 vagyok és tizedikes. Hát Te?<br>- Én csak 16, de úgy szint.  
>- Akkor valszeg egy osztályban leszünk- jelentette ki Kiba és megindultak a suli fele. Végig beszélgettek, majd Nakami a suli előtt 5 méterrel megállt és körbenézett a tömegen.<br>- Mi az?-kérdezte Kiba.  
>- Csak azt nézem, milyen mimózák az itteni csajok.<br>- Hát hozzád képest biztos-kuncogott Kiba.  
>- Talán valami baj val az öltözékemmel?-kérte magyarázatra.<br>- Nem, nem egyáltalán nincs vele baj! Nagyon vagány és vad.-mentette a menthetőt a kétségbe esett srác. Kiba úgy gondolta Naka öltözékéből, hogy nagyon erős lehet.  
>- Ajánlom is. Na go be.-megindultak és bementek az osztályba. Kibának igaza volt, egy osztályba kerültek. Mikor Kiba után Nakami lépett be az osztályterembe a nagy nyüzsgésből síri csönd lett és Nakát figyelték.<br>- Mivan máris kinyírtam mindenkit?-kérdezte hülyéskedve, félig flegmán. Hátitáskáját jobb kezében tartja át dobta a vállán- Nakami Nonobe vagyok! És ma még senkit sem akarok elverni!- mutatkozott be elég szokatlanul. Pusmogás hallatszott egy két csoportól. Az osztály nagyon el volt klikkesedve. Csajok ott, más csajokk itt, nagymenő srácok oda, stréberek ide. Egy csaj sem volt, aki legalább hasonlított volna rá stílusban.- Öcséém...-dünnyögte. Ekkor csengettek be és Nakami nem tudta hova üljön. Hirtelen csak egy torok köszörülést hallott a háta mögül. Kelletlen megfordult és felnézett a tanáárnak vélt emberre. Nakamit nagy görcs tekerte. El kellett magát nevetnie. Nem sokáig tudta benttartnai és elkedztett szakadni.  
>- Mégis mire véljem ezt kisasszony?-kérdezte a tanár.<br>- Óhh...semmi, semmi szopottgombóc kapitány-nevetett tovább Naka.  
>- Szopottgombóc kapitány?-háborodott fel a tanár- Az én nevem Gai! És a te osztályfőnököd leszek ezentúl! Még a fiatalok tüzétől is megkérem a tiszteletet!<br>- Jól van, jól van Kapitány. Én Nakami Nonobe vagyok. 16 éves és tegnap érkeztem a faluba.-folytotta el a nevetését.- Elárulná hova üljek?-Gai morgott egy sort majd kiadta a helyét. Kiba mellé ültette.  
>- Tökéletes, legalább olyan mellé ülök, akit ismerek-csapta össze tenyereit sé leült Kiba mellé. A fiúk kérdő pillantást vetettek Kibára, aki sunnyogott.<br>- Na akkor...-kezdte Gai, de Naruto félbeszakította.  
>- Esküszöm nem én voltam a tettes!-üvöltötte.<br>- Naruto...névsort akartam felolvasni, de ha ennyire buzgó vagy kaphatsz 1000 fekvőtámasz bütetést.- "1000 fekvőtámasz?Hova gondol ez?" gondolta Nakami. Naruto csöndben maradt. Miután Gai felolvasta a névsort felállt és összecsapta a tenyereit.- Rendben taknyosok! Ki milyen új justut tanult meg a nyár alatt?- "Justu? Mi a halálom? Egy új elnevezés a versekre?". Nakami feszülten figyel míg mindenki benyögött valami random cuccost aminek no justu volt a neve. Nem versekről volt szó. Nakamira jutott a sor.  
>- Na te új lány. Miket tudsz?<br>- Kiverem belőled a szart is...no justu?-nézett kérdőn Naka.  
>- Ez valami új fejlesztés?<br>- Hát én nem tudom, hogy új e, csak spontán ütök az öklömmel azt csá.Tulajdonképpen baromira nem értem mi ez a jutsu maszlag Szopottgombóc kapitány.- ekkor mindenki meghökkenve nézet Nakamira,még Gai sensei is.  
>- Tessék?<br>- Tudja én Nagasakiból jöttem. Tegnap költöztünk ide. Eddig a jutsu szót csak mangákban hallottam azt hiszem.-mégnagyobb ledöbbenés az osztályban.  
>- Gai sensei! Én azt hiszem értem.-jelentkezett Kiba.<br>- Hát akkor kérlek Kiba magyarázd el.-mutatott Gai a tábla elé. Kiba kiment és magyarázni kezdett, hogy Nakami valószínűleg a benne rejlő chakráról és annak irányításáról sem tud,mivel nem olyan helyen nőt fel, mint ők. Végül Gai is megértette.  
>- Értem. Szóval a fiatalság lángja egyáltalán nem ég benned.-Nakami vállat vont.- Kérlek menj az igazgatóiba és ott az Igazgatőnő, Tsunade sama mindent elmagyaráz.-Nakami felállt és el is ment az igazgatóiba. Elmesélte, hogy mi van és Tsunade megértette. Elkezdett neki regélni a chakráról és annak használatáról és a justukról. A shinobikról és, hogy Konoha egy olyan szigetországon van Japánban, ahol a falvakban minden falu használja a chakrát stb. stb. Mire az egész ellett magyarázva Nakami kikészült. Kérdezősködött és alig értett valamit. Tüzet fújni? Vizet irányítani? Meg hasonlók?<br>- Azt hiszem Nakami...te nekem szipatikus vagy. Legyen hát. Én és Jiraya veszünk irányítás alá, míg nem leszel te is egy nagyszerű ninja!-csapott az asztalra, ami össze is tört.  
>- Kyaaaa!-kiáltott fel Naka."Úristen. Ha minden igaz amit mondott egy a fiatal bögyös...meg fogok halni."<br>- Nem fogunk kesztyűs kézzel bánni veled.-jelentette ki az igazgató nő.  
>- É..értettem!<br>- Az edzésed holnap kezdődik. Haza mehetsz.-Nakami kapta a táskáját és kivonult az Iskola területéről. Le volt törve, gondolatok cikáztak a fejében. A tanításnak már vége volt, így a suli előtt kis bandák sorakoztak és dumáltak. Hirtelen meglátta Kibát egy csoport közepén és intett neki. Pár srác és csaj volt ott az osztályból. Kiba odahívta hozzájuk. Kelletlen, de odament.  
>- Császtok.<br>- Hali.-zengték egyszerre majd kérdezősködni kezdtek.  
>- Tényleg azt sem tudod mi az a chakra?-kérdezte Naruto.<br>- Nem. Semmit nem tudok...geninek, chouninok, jouninok. Ezek amiket mejegyeztem.  
>- Ennyit még én is tudok-büszkélkedett Naruto. Egy ideig még kérdezősködtek,majd Kiba szólalt fel.<br>- Hé gyerekek. Mi lenne, ha segítenénk Nakaminak?  
>- Hát nem is tudom.-válaszolta Hinata.<br>- Na gyerünk már skacok! Miért ne? Közben bulizunk egy jót!..Tényleg..ma egy buli valakinél?  
>- Hát oké rendben segitsünk neki.-felelte Hinata és Nakamira mosolygott. Naka gondolt egyet és megszólalt.<br>- Hé srácok..mi lenne ha nálam lenne a buli? Anyámék ma nem lesznek otthon.-kacsintott.


End file.
